Como debería haber acabado Taken 2
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Al volver de Estambul, Bryan, harto de tratar con los traficantes de personas, llama a varios conocidos para que los eliminen de una vez por todas. Multicrossover Taken-Expendables-Punisher-WET


En el momento en el que el teléfono sonó Barney Ross lo atrapo y escucho atentamente a la voz en el otro extremo. Tras un cuarto de hora de conversación, colgó el teléfono.

_"¡Muchachos!"_grito con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones_"¡Tenemos trabajo!"_

Pronto sus hombres estaban en el despacho, aunque estaba claro que varios de ellos habían estado durmiendo poco. Algo disgustado por la falta de efectividad a la hora de hacer el trabajo y un poco preocupado por su salud, decidió que debía dejarlos descansar algo más antes de ir a hacer el encargo.

_"¿En que consiste?"_pregunto Yang entre bostezos_"¿Church nos envía a destruir otra dictadura?"_

_"No, es otra persona quién nos contrata"_dijo Ross sonriendo_"En lo referente a nuestros objetivos, solo voy a decir que vais a disfrutar haciendo este trabajo"_

* * *

_"¿Bryan? Vaya, hace mucho que no oigo tu voz"_

_"Si, desde que estábamos en Vietnam"_respondió Bryan al otro lado del teléfono_"¿Estas muy ocupado?"_

_"No, realmente estoy lavando la ropa. Por tu pregunta deduzco que no se trata de una llamada entre dos amigos, así que, por favor, explícate"_

Bryan le explico la situación. El hombre asintió durante todo el proceso.

Colgó cuando su ropa se había acabado de secar y salio de la lavandería.

Entonces vio a una banda de delincuentes pegar a un niño pequeño por negarse a vender drogas para ellos.

Frunciendo el ceño, saco una porra de su cinturón y camino en su dirección.

Cuando uno se dio la vuelta al escuchar sus pasos, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al ver la calavera en el chaleco de Frank Castle antes de ser lanzado contra una pared con fuerza suficiente para romper su columna.

El niño escapo mientras se encargaba permanentemente del resto de la escoria.

* * *

_"¡Papa! ¡Te aseguro que no necesito esto!"_

_"Kim, no voy a parar hasta asegurarme de que esos tipos no te tocan ni a ti ni a nadie jamas"_

_"Mama ya te lo dijo, no necesito que me des clases de autodefensa"_

_"Si, pero no dijo nada de que permitiera a otros dártela"_

Ella lo miro con ojos abiertos.

_"Tranquila, ella es de mi completa confianza"_

_"¿Ella?"_

_"Fue aprendiz mía fuera de la academia y, a pesar de su clase de...trabajo, es muy capaz de mostrarte como defenderte"_

_"Es por eso por lo que nos encontramos en medio de Texas"_confirmo Kim mirando el desierto a través de la ventana del coche antes de mirar a su padre_"¿Que clase de trabajo tiene?"_

_"Fijadora a sueldo"_al notar que no lo entendía, decidió usar otro termino_"Es una mercenaria"_

_"Oh"_

El resto del viaje fue sin interrupciones hasta que llegaron a una gasolinera. Una mujer con un cartel donde ponía **"Kim Mills"** los estaba esperando.

Al verla, Kim trago saliva. La mujer llevaba botas, pantalones largos y un chaleco de cuero que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a través de su pelo negro como la noche. Bajo el chaleco llevaba una camiseta roja que mostraba su ombligo y uno de sus brazos estaba casi completamente cubierto de tatuajes. Su postura mostraba una actitud que básicamente decía"_Jodeme y morirás lenta y dolorosamente"_

_"Así que este tu cachorro"_comento antes de dirigirse a su padre_"¿Quieres que le enseñe como luchar y matar?"_

_"Si"_

Volvió a mirarla y, aunque no lo mostró, era obvio que se preguntaba por donde empezar.

_"Me la llevo a una casa franca por una semana. Si al final de la misma quiere irse, que lo haga. Si no desea marcharse, comenzaremos a hacer un horario de ejercicios. ¿Te parece bien, pequeña?"_

Un poco sorprendida ante el apelativo, ella asintió con la cabeza.

_"Perfecto"_respondió Rubí Malone con una sonrisa.

* * *

Y así comenzó el final de los traficantes de personas.

El grupo de mercenarios de Ross asalto lo que quedaba de la base de Turquía y registraron sus archivos para ver donde se encontraban el resto. Pronto habían limpiado el resto de Europa y comenzaron a hacer planes para Sudamérica.

Frank Castle recibió información de los mercenarios sobre los lugares de Estados Unidos y México donde la banda operaba. Todos fueron eliminados por su mano junto con varios otros delincuentes que estaban por el camino.

Al final de su semana Kim decidió continuar su formación. Rubí acabo convirtiéndose en una especie de hermana mayor para ella y, cuando podía, hacia pequeñas visitas a ella y su padre para hablar.

* * *

Estoy tan jodido, pensó Stuart para si mismo.

No entendía como todo podía haber ido tan mal.

El plan había sido simple. Con ayuda de los hombres de Malankov su mujer moría, él recibía el dinero del Seguro y, tras incriminar a Bryan por el crimen, los mafiosos acababan muertos y nadie se enteraba.

Entonces el Punisher había aparecido junto a todos esos tipos del ejercito y, tras dos horas de tortura, Oleg Malankov había confesado.

No lo había pensado mucho en ese momento, pero decidir que su mejor opción era secuestrar a Kim de su universidad y usarla como rehén no había sido muy inteligente. Sobre todo por la paliza que había recibido de parte de ella y de una chica con tatuajes con quién hablaba cuando había hecho su movimiento.

Ahora la policía estaba monitoreando su habitación 24/7 para que no lo matasen. Le revisaban los goteros, interrogaban a cada profesional que entraba y incluso le habían colocado una plancha de hierro en su ventana para evitar que un francotirador le disparase.

Ahora tenia miedo, mucho miedo de salir del hospital.

Sabia que no iba a llegar vivo a la calle si daba un paso fuera y ni todo su dinero y conexiones podía salvarlo de pagar la deuda que todos los hombres pagan.


End file.
